To be a Princess
by The-Seeress-Yeul
Summary: It has been five years since a certain someone helped Ashe regain her kingdom. She is now Queen of Dalmasca and her reign is strong until one day when a letter from a friend ends up threatening everything everyone holds dear. -AU FFXII, sequel to To be a Pirate- !On Hiatus!
1. Launch

To be a Princess Chapter One - Launch

* * *

><p>"Your majesty, you must let these idle dreams of yours go! He is but a mere memory."<p>

It had been five years since Ashe had taken her kingdom back. So much had happened beforehand and after and most of her time had been spent on a ship -_ his_ ship, or rather a ship had stolen from someone who has been long since dead.

If it had been anyone else, she would have moved on, but Balthier, he... he helped regain her kingdom for her. He kept her safe from the ones who had wanted her dead. She had fallen for him, hard, but even those feelings came at a price.

"Your majesty, are you listening to me?"

Ashe's lady's maid was against the Queen's "love affair" with a pirate. It was scandalous, and the people of Dalmasca would certainly not stand for it.

"Yes, yes. Beatrice, I'm listening."

Beatrice frowned. "Well, as I was saying, it is ill advice to continue on with these fancies of yours for that... snake. It is wrong for your ki-"

"Watch your tongue! You're lucky I don't have you sacked, Beatrice. Know your place!"

Ashe furiously left the room. She _should_ have her fired. The damned girl didn't know her place, and she was sick of being told to forget her feelings. You don't just forget. She knew that from her love for Rasler.

She hadn't kept up relations with the others who had helped her regain her kingdom. There was only one person with whom she had kept in touch and that was Penelo. She had feared the Empire when they first me, now it was a fleeting memory and feeling. She was now engaged to Larsa, believing her love for him real. Ashe was Penelo's queen and friend and she wouldn't have her as anything else. The two talked often of many things, the relationships between the countries, how they spent their days, and the like. Recently, they hadn't kept in touch as Penelo wouldn't respond to her letters and Ashe was worried over her friend.

The distracted queen made her way through her palace when a messenger stopped her. He carried a letter from no one other than Penelo. Ashe thanked him and took the letter. Upon opening it, her eyes immediately picked out the words "Balthier", "imprisoned" and "to be tried." Her heart skipped a beat and she scolded herself as she read the letter through her grip on it tightened. It read as follows.

"Dearest Ashe,

I'm writing this in a hurry, and excuse any strict formalities. I believe I'm being watched. Anyways, yesterday during my piano lessons I overheard some young judges talking. They were talking about _him_, Balthier. The judges found him hiding near a Rozarrian port and arrested him. They also arrested Fran and Vaan too. I'm really worried about him. He wasn't even supposed to be with them! And Larsa won't tell me anything about it! The judges were talking more today and the three of them are to be tried for heinous reasons. They want them killed! I'm telling you because I cannot tell anyone else.

Forgive me,

Lady Penelo."

Unaware that she had been walking while reading, Ashe fell into a nearby chair and trembled. What ever crimes they were being charged for, Ashe would most certainly be brought in as would Penelo for previous dealings with them. Basch would be safe since he had taken his brother's place alongside Larsa.

This would not do. What was she to do?

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

On a terrace in the royal palace of Archades, a young blonde stood looking down upon the empire she would soon be empress of. This woman was none other than Penelo, but one would not believe so due to her current appearance. That of a girl of noble status.

Clad in a beautiful cerulean blue dress, adorned with many a gold jewelry, Penelo was upset. She still missed her simple life living as a dance, working at the Sundries shop in Rabanastre. It had been five years since she left, since she had accepted Larsa's or rather the Empire's proposal. She was twenty-two now, but still she longed for that life she one led.

"Penelo… What are you doing out there?"

She turned towards the presence of that voice that had surprised her and it was Basch who stood behind her, looking at her peculiarly as if she were some kind of alien.

"Oh, it's just you, Ba- I mean, Gabranth. I thought you were someone else." Penelo let go of the railing and turned towards him, giving him her full attention.

"You mean, Lord Larsa." Basch replied, coming to stand nearer to the young woman.

Penelo nodded softly and looked at her friend in his eyes and said, "I know I've told you already, but I don't think I can go through with this. This… marriage. I'm scared and not just because I'm going to marry Larsa, but because I'm afraid of what they'll do to me if I say that I don't want to marry him."

She sighed and interlaced her fingers together and squeezed her hands together as if they held her fears and she was trying to contain them.

Basch looked at her, knowingly and a small smile graced his lips. A smile that often comforted Penelo in times such as these, in the times when she felt weak and vulnerable, completely unlike herself.

A kind of warmth rose inside her and she smiled too as Basch replied, "Lord Larsa would do anything to protect you from anyone against the Empire. He would not let harm fall upon your head. Do not worry Penelo," His hand came to rest on her shoulder. "I know Lord Larsa will understand. He is a good man to his people, to his family, and to us, his friends."

She nodded and hugged the man before her who was finally starting to show signs of his age upon his face.

"Thank you, Basch."

He hugged her back and replied with a "You're welcome, Penelo."

After a moment or two, they let go and Penelo took her place back on the terrace and continued.

"I sent a letter to Ashe."

This alerted Basch's senses and his 'sixth' sense became aware of an underlying meaning behind this simple sentence.

"What did it contain?"

"It was just about how I'm busy all the time now and couldn't find the right time to send her a letter. I hope she understands, but then again it is Ashe, so I know she will."

Penelo turned her eyes towards Basch and her eyes spoke the things her mouth could not. He nodded and replied with an "I see." letting a silence form between them after that. The two stood side by side looking down on the city of Archades when a shrill knock resounded on Penelo's bedroom door.

"Requesting permission to enter, m'lady!" A somewhat muted voice shouted from the other side of the door.

"Who goes there?" Basch shouted, walking towards the door.

"Judge Magister Gabranth is that you?!" The voice asked, as the person it belonged to threw the door open as judges on either side poured in and grabbed Penelo by her arms and handcuffed her.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Basch shouted, his face becoming a sort of red with anger as he made his way towards Penelo.

An imperial soldier halted his advance and shook his head now as the person who had knocked on the door entered.

"It is I, Judge Hausen, come to bring down claims on the soon-to-be empress."

Judge Hausen made his way forward as he discarded his protective helmet on Penelo's bed. He was a stunning man of twenty-eight. His chiseled nose and chin both radiating a sort of handsome glow around his face. His auburn set eyes stared at Basch as his plumped lips seemed to sneer at him as well.

"Hausen, on what grounds are you arresting this woman? To my knowledge she has not done anything wrong."

"Oh, but she has, Gabranth. She has helped aid the sky pirates that we captured not even a few weeks back. She is as guilty of their crimes as they are of theirs."

"I didn't steal anything! And you've no proof I did!" Penelo retorted from the other end of her bedroom.

"Oh, but we have undeniable proof. The sky pirate… Vaan, was it? Well, Vaan has said that he has a little trinket of yours and that you had helped her numerous times in the past with his pirating." Hausen smirked at Penelo, drawing ever nearer to her trembling body.

All the blood seemed to drain from her face instantly and she fell to her knees.

"That stupid-"

"Take her to the dungeon and put her in a cell away from the other pirates. I cannot believe the young emperor would marry filth like this. It was certainly one thing what with you being a peasant, but now a pirate? How uncouth."

"Hey! I'm not a pirate!" Penelo shouted again as she tried to fight back against the judges that took her away.

Her shouts to let her go could be heard still as they made their way away from Basch and Hausen.

"I'd watch where you tread, Hausen. The young lord will not stand for this." Basch snarled, making way for the door.

"I wouldn't be too sure, Gabranth." Hausen made his way over to Basch and whispered into his ear softly, "Or should I say, Basch?"

Basch tried his damnedest not to look surprised and with a quick quirk of an eyebrow, Hausen knew what he had said was true.

"Ah, yes. I know your little secret. I know now that the real Judge Magister Gabranth died aboard the Bahamut and how you so wrongfully took his place. But do not worry. I will not tell anyone… at least not yet."

Hausen made his way past Basch and sauntered down the hall away from Penelo's bedroom. Basch stood in her doorway, face red with anger and surprise. He shouted, "Hausen!"

"As I said, Gabranth, I wouldn't be too sure. It was Lord Larsa who approved this himself." Hausen shouted in reply as he turned around a corner in the palace and disappeared from Basch's line of sight.

End of Chapter One

* * *

><p>An: This is a sequel to one of my previous fanfictions, To Be a Pirate which is a different take to the events prior to some events in Final Fantasy XII. Also, if it isn't too much to ask, please drop a review and tell me what you think so far. I would also like to thank my bestie, Alice for helping me with some parts I wasn't too sure about and also most of this fic was written while I was listening to the Final Fantasy IV soundtrack and Hyperdimension Neptunia animation soundtrack, so I also have much to thank of those beautiful pieces for this chapter, lol. Anyways, I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up since Thanksgiving is right around the corner for me, but I plan on spending the rest of my break writing. c:<p> 


	2. Promise

Chapter Two -Promise-

"Man, this sucks! I can't believe we're in a dungeon again. Well, I guess I can scratch this off my bucket list."

The dungeons beneath the Archadian royal palace were dank and dismal. A cold, bone chilling mist seemed to raise from the floor and three people sat in different cells opposite from one another. The three people were Fran, Balthier and Vaan and it had been Vaan who had broken the silence they were in with his complaints.

"Bah. A prisoner again. This soils my cuffs. Fran, can you hear anything?" Balthier asked, standing up from where he sat on the dungeon floor.

Fran moved her head slightly from side to side slowly when her fine-tuned Viera ears picked up footsteps making their way down towards them.

"Someone comes." She replied, moving to stand closer to the door of her cell.

"Ah, at last. I hope these pesky imperials brought me a change of clothes since they are so kind to visit us." Balthier replied, his smirk set on his face.

"Someone's coming? Probably Basch or Larsa to come say how it was a mistake and how we're free to go." Vaan replied, coming to stand up too. His thoughts drifted towards that of Penelo, but he quickly shook them from his mind not wanting to face them.

"Not your girl, then, Vaan? I would have thought you'd have jumped to the conclusion that it was she who would spring us from this place." Balthier turned to face Vaan and let his arms hang out of the holes in his cell door. He made a polite hand gesture as he continued, "Or are you two not as close as you once were?"

Vaan didn't answer and as the imperials that Fran had heard came closer, all three were surprised to see them bring in a new prisoner with them.

It was Penelo and she had given up trying to break free from the damned people when she looked up to see her three friends looking at her in mock disbelief. This made her determined again to break free from the guards and rescue her friends so they could flee this stupid place, but a judge knocked Penelo out causing Vaan to scream out in anger and the judge threw Penelo into a cell next to Vaan's.

Penelo, unconscious, had slid across the floor and had come to rest next to the wall closest to Vaan. Vaan jumped onto his cell door, looking very much like some angry monkey and he shouted, "What do you think you're doing to her?! What has she done?!"

They immediately heard another set of footsteps come nearer to them and the sound of another judge's armor rang throughout the dungeon. It was none other than Hausen who came to deliver what he believed to be delicious news to Fran, Vaan and Balthier. He took off his helmet again and looked at all three of them, smirking before his eyes finally landed on Penelo.

"This woman before you has been arrested much like you and is being held for the crimes of helping you pirates with your dirty work. She is guilty of thievery and giving aid to convicts. She is to be disposed of for her crimes as the same goes for you."

"That's insane! Penelo never helped us! She was against stealing! She always has been!" Vaan shouted, jumping down from his cell door and angrily tried to get closer to Hausen.

"Tsk Tsk… So you don't know, then? Someone has told me all about her involvement with you three. She's just as guilty as all of you."

Hausen dismissed the other judges and imperial guards and when it was just him, Fran, Vaan, Balthier and an unconscious Penelo, he continued.

"But no one is as guilty as the Lady Ashe, Queen of Dalmasca for crimes against the Empire and murdering the late emperor Vayne Solidor. He was a fine man and you all helped her murder him!" Hausen was bellowing down, his face turning red.

"You filthy scum of skies are responsible for that damned slut getting her throne back! And once you have all been executed… I will lead the assault on her majesty's palace and kill her before her entire kingdom and accuse her of her crimes. They will believe her a saint no longer."

At least, Balthier became angry and shouted back at the young, bloodthirsty judge.

"The Queen has done nothing wrong! Stay far from her or there will be far worth things to be afraid of then someone seeking revenge for what you plan to do to her."

Hausen calmed down at his remark and smiled. He neared Balthier and placed his hands on his face and said, "There will be no one with favour for the Queen left when we're finished. The young emperor is seeing to that."

Now this had caught all their attentions. Fran was the first to respond, "A lie that. He would never do such a thing."

"Yeah! And he certainly wouldn't have thrown his fiancee in a dungeon cell!" Vaan shouted back.

Meanwhile, Balthier was taking in Hausen's features, his body language and it all became very clear, very real. He wasn't lying. Larsa had approved of this. He was in the process of taking back Dalmasca for Archadia.

"You're silent, pirate. Good. Take it all in. Take in how you will not be able to do nary a thing when the time comes and I"ll see to it that your friend masquerading as a Judge Magister will not either."

Hausen ripped his hand away from Balthier's face and stalked off as Balthier sighed loudly, annoyed and angry over this… predicament they were in.

"Wait… Was he talking about Basch? He was, wasn't he!? Basch isn't safe either. We have to do something!" Vaan wailed as he tried to do something, anything to break free.

"We can't do anything!" Balthier bellowed. "At least… not yet." He added more quietly a moment later.

Fran took a glance at her partner. They had been through much together. She remembered when she had first met him. He was a young adolescent at the time, covered in bruises both black and blue and he wore very little clothes for he had managed to escape the Nalbina dungeons and the torture he had undergone from a fellow judge under what he said were his father's orders. Fran had been young, then, too. She was new to the world outside of her village and she had just happened to chance upon crossing the desert when she had met him. When he first met her, he had been intimidated. He thought she would throw him back into prison, she looked so strong, instead she helped him escape, she took him back to where she was staying and helped him regain his strength. Overtime she gained his trust and the two became close. One night, Balthier had decided to tell her everything about who he was or rather had been and how now he needed to start afresh. So once they visited a neighboring town at the time and heard of "sky pirates", Balthier decided that was what he wanted to do from now. So he changed his name and became the leading man of the sky, but he became worried that his friend, his partner would not join him in this line of work, but she wanted to follow him, keep an eye on him and so she joined him as a sky pirate and the two have been together ever since. They knew each other inside and out, but Fran seemed to know Balthier better than he did himself and as she stared at him, she knew that he would do anything to protect his princess. The princess he had left after helping her regain her throne.

"My lord is this really your doing?! Was it truly your desire, your wish to arrest your fiancée? To arrest Penelo?"

Basch had entered Larsa's room upon request and had demanded to know what or who had compelled Hausen to arrest Penelo.

Lord Larsa was older now and had lost the childish roundness to his face. He was taller now, standing at a height of six feet tall he towered over most people. His hair was now long and straight and came to a rest a little below his shoulders. He wore two earrings in each ear and had donned what he believed to be the clothes of an emperor.

Turning to Basch, his eyebrows lifted in confusion and alarm. "What do you mean Penelo has been arrested? Are you jestering my good man because if you are, it most certainly is not funny!"

Now, Basch had his eyebrows raised and asked slowly, "Hausen came to arrest Penelo on charges with helping sky pirates. He said you ordered her arrest. Is this true?"

Larsa's features immediately became angry and he rushed past Basch out of his bedroom, making his way to the dungeon. Basch followed closely behind and said, "Sir?"

"I would never arrest her. Hausen has over stepped his duties and I am going to take immediate action. Go free Penelo and take her to the Lady Ashe until I can fully sort things out."

"Should I release Balthier and the others as well?"

"Balthier? The others? Did Hausen arrest them too?"

"Yes, Your grace. He made accusations against them saying that they were plotting against you."

Larsa was quiet as they had made their way through the palace until they reached the entrance to the dungeon. Hausen and the other imperial soldiers and judges he had with him were now arriving at the top of the stairs and Hausen was surprised to see Larsa and Basch standing there.

"My lord, what is the matter? Has something happened? What actions must I take?" Hausen asked, bowing to Larsa.

"You are to take no actions, Hausen. You are freed from your duties as Judge and you are placed under arrest by Judge Gabranth for falsely arresting my fianceé and the sky pirates."

Basch made his way over to Hausen and attempted to handcuff him before Hausen shouted, "I am sorry, my lord, but I do not intend to be captured! I was only obeying the law and your word!"

"Silence!" Larsa's voice bellowed making all the judges quake in their boots. He had never shouted like this, never.

"You are spewing lies about this place under my reign. I would never arrest my fianceé or wrongly arrest those sky pirates that you have down there in the dungeon. I will not have anyone do such things while I am emperor nor when I am not. As I said. You have been released from your duties. You will make judgements for the law no longer."

Hausen was disgusted and displeased. He'd show him. He'd show this little emperor the meaning of obeying the law. Hausen allowed Basch to handcuff him and lead him away to a more secure holding area while Larsa dismissed the others, but not before taking the cell keys. He made his way down into the dungeon swiftly and upon seeing his friends he immediately apologized.

"I am truly sorry, my friends. This is all a misunderstanding and I can assure you, I am going to sort it all out."

Larsa made his way to over to Fran's cell first before he came to stop and saw Penelo. He flew over to her cell, unlocked it and held her close to him.

"What happened?! What did Hausen do?!"

Vaan's voice was filled with rage and disgust as he replied, "You should know. You're the one who had her arrested along with us, so don't play dumb, Larsa."

"That is all falsehood. I would never have done this to her nor to any of you. I swear it!"

"If that is so," Balthier said with his hands on his hips. "Care to explain why one of your judges would? I cannot say he'd be too happy to learn of your whereabouts."

"He knows. Basch arrested him. I've come to… spring you from your imprisonment." Larsa replied, picking up Penelo and exiting her cell.

He made way over to Vaan's cell and handed him the keys. While Vaan was unlocking Fran and Balthier's cells, Larsa said, "You must go to Lady Ashe's resistance in Rabanastre. It is safe there."

Balthier was surprised, but he was also a little scared at what Larsa had said. Go to Ashe's? ...No, he couldn't. They wouldn't. He'd think of somewhere else to go.

"Sorry, _your grace_, but we have other plans. We'd be glad to take her with us. It'd be much safer than going to the Queen's. If there are others like Hausen then the first place they'd think to go would be to the Queen. No. We will go somewhere else."

"And I know just the place!" Vaan said as he finished unlocking the two of them from their cells.

Larsa thought on this and came to the conclusion that Balthier was probably right. He couldn't risk any traitors hurting Penelo anymore than they already had. He slowly nodded and reluctantly handed Penelo to Vaan.

"Basch should be waiting for you at the top of the stairs. He will take you to wherever it is you need to go."

Balthier nodded and he and Fran made their way up the stairs while Larsa stopped Vaan before he could advance.

"Vaan… There is something you must promise me."

"Okay first, Larsa, if you really didn't approve of this, what makes you think that I am going to promise you anything?"

He was right. Why would he do anything for him?

"Then do it for Penelo. I know you still care for her."

There. He couldn't refuse now.

"...Fine. Only for Penelo. What is it you want me to promise I'll do for you?"

"...Promise me… Promise me that you'll keep her safe. No matter what happens, keep her safe. Can you do that?"

There was a moment of silence before Vaan responded with, "I promise. Besides, it's only when I leave her alone does she get in trouble. She's safe with me, Larsa. No need to worry, bro."

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Lost

Chapter Three -Lost-

"Penelo. Penelo." Vaan whispered.

Balthier had taken them to a secluded hotel in Balfonheim. As soon as they arrived, Fran had left to go in search of new clothes for the four of them so they could make a safe escape from the reaches of Archadia. Of course, Balfonheim was or rather had been free of the Empire's reins all those young years when Reddas had ruled over it as a fine leader, but it had been five years since his death and who knew how long until someone went over Larsa's head and took Balfonheim for the Empire?

Vaan had placed Penelo on the only bed that was available in the room and knew she had to wake up soon. Hewas worried that if she didn't wake… that blow that had struck her might have been too strong, too forceful and killed her.

Balthier had taken to wandering their room. He lifted up couch cushions, opened the numerous cabinets, checked the walls for holes and for any loose floorboards. He had also taken to moving the furniture around to his liking, even demanding that Vaan pick up his girl and hold her while he moved the bed.

Vaan turned his attention away from his sleeping friend and turned to Balthier. "What are you doing?" He asked, turning his body to face him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm rearranging our temporary living quarters." Balthier replied, agitated.

"But why? You're just going to have to move the furniture back when we leave anyway,"

"Look, Vaan. If you must know, I am moving the furniture because I believe there to be… certain people staying here in this establishment. We are not to take any chances, you understand?"

"But, we already took a chance when we checked in here and aren't they going to find out that we just changed our looks anyways when different people walk out of this room in the middle of the day?"

Angry, Balthier stomped over to Vaan, but before he could say anything Fran walked in through the door holding bags full of clothes in her hands. Curious at what had transpired, she raised one of eyebrows, but upon seeing the room she understood. She shut the door behind her with her foot and placed the bags on the table before coming over to Vaan and Balthier.

"Leave him be. He does not know. Would you like him to know?" Fran asked, placing a hand on her hip and smirking at her partner.

Balthier grimaced and sighed angrily before moving over to the bags of clothes. Fran just shook her head when she noticed that Penelo was awaking. She nodded her head towards Penelo and left Vaan.

Excited about Penelo's waking he rushed over to her.

"Penelo! You're awake! I was so worried! I could've killed that guy the way he hurt you. Stupid imperials. Who'd have thunk that there were still corrupt guys working for Larsa? People I tell you." Vaan blabbered.

Penelo took this in and looked at him quizzically and glanced around the room, growing more confused by the second. Fran noticed her looking around and snuck a glance at her, eyebrows raised. When she looked away, she whispered to Balthier, "I fear that something strange is about to be told."

He turned towards her, his own eyebrows raised now and whispered back, "And that would be?"

She replied with a simple, "Watch her closely."

"Ooh! That Larsa! I can't believe he didn't know that there were dirtbags working for him! It just goes to show you, Penn. It's not safe for you there." Vaan said, taking one of her hands in his and squeezed it.

"Where? What… What are you talking about? And who's Penelo? Who's Larsa?" Penelo asked.

Vaan was taken aback by her questions and stumbled for answers. "What are you talking about Penelo? You're Penelo. And don't try to tell me you don't know who Larsa is either. You're engaged! Are you messing with me, Penn? Because I don't like it one bit!"

"What do you mean "I'm Penelo"?! I don't even know who you are or who they are!" She pointed towards Fran andBalthier who were now watching them closely. "And what do you mean I'm engaged! I've never been engaged much less to anyone who sounds like they are of high status!"

Vaan was horrified and it sat on his face. His eyes reflecting his thoughts. Penelo had lost her memory and it was more than likely due to the overwhelming events of her arrest, Larsa ordering her arrest and being knocked out by some scumbag.

"You… You really don't remember me?" Vaan asked in a whispered, loosening his grip on her hand.

"No! I don't! I don't even know who I am! I don't even know what my name is or where I am!" Tears streamed down her cheeks and she didn't try to wipe them away or try to hide them.

"Penelo…" Vaan whispered, now squeezing her hand.

"Stop calling me that!" She snapped at him.

"I...I'm sorry." He frowned and took his hand away and moved towards the door before Balthier's arm stopped him.

"You cannot leave. Either of you. Vaan… Do not forget why we are here. And my dear," Balthier made his way carefully over to the still crying Penelo and took one of her hands in his and placed a kiss on it. "Do not be alarmed by myself and my friends. It is a tragic thing to have lost one's memory and we shall do whatever we must to help you. Do not be frightened. I assure you that we do not mean to do you any harm."

Penelo immediately turned beet red at this and watched Balthier as he stood up and continued. "I cannot tell you much about you or rather who you were. That task falls to my friend, Vaan. The bonehead you were talking to earlier. He's rather forthcoming and obnoxious so you will have to excuse him."

"Hey! I'm not a bonehead!" Vaan shouted, biting his cheek in anger.

Penelo chuckled and nodded as she looked Balthier in the eyes and said, "Okay. I believe you, but first before you tell me anything about… Penelo, tell me where we are and why we're here and why we can't leave."

The room grew silent and Balthier and Fran shared a glance while Vaan moved forward to answer her. "We're… in Balfonheim and we're here… because… we… we…" He found himself at a loss for the words that came next.

Fran stepped forward and told Penelo the rest. "We are here because the young Emperor wishes for us to be here. We are to leave here in a few days time to another place by his request."

Penelo took this in and slowly nodded before she sat up and began to get out of bed.

"Okay. Is anyone meeting us here?" She asked.

Fran shook her head and with her answer, Penelo got out of bed and walked over to where she and Balthier stood.

"So… what's in the bag? Food?"

Back in Rabanastre, Ashe was attending to some of her citizens when a messenger announced that Judge Gabranth requests an audience with her majesty.

Ashe was certainly surprised at this but she tried her best not to show it. She dismissed the citizens saying how sorry she was, but she must see the Judge as it was a matter of country affairs. The citizens left and Basch made his way in soon after.

Once the messenger had shut the doors to Ashe's office, Basch took off his helmet and began with a "It's nice to see you again, my Queen. How fares the kingdom? Are you well?" and he smiled.

Ashe returned his smile and replied, "The same to you, Gabranth. The kingdom is well and it is more bountiful than ever. As for myself, I am well too. I was just thinking about sending a letter to the Emperor and his Empress to request them for dinner, but perhaps I can send the invitation along with you instead of through the mail carrier."

Basch's smile fell from his face and he stepped closer to Ashe. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, theywere filled with sorrow and dread.

"I fear that may not be possible, my Queen. There are things in the Empire that prevent the two from accepting your invitation. However I am sure that they would look to come at a different date."

She looked into his eyes and read the look on his face and understand. The things that she feared may have come to pass and that even though Penelo had been careful about her letter, someone knew now and they were all in trouble.

She nodded in understanding and replied, "I see… Well, I hope that the matters themselves are not too stressful. I would hate to see them taken by such things."

He also nodded and this time he whispered to Ashe. "I fear you are in danger, Ashe. You must leave and leave soon."

"I know or at least I believe so. But where shall I go? If I cannot take refuge as a peasant or in Archades where shall I go?"

Basch thought on this and came to a conclusion. "Go to Rozarria. I am sure Al-Cid, who is now ruler of Rozarria, will welcome you with open arms. I am sure his offer to harbor you from harm still stands."

Her eyes widened. G-Go to Rozarria!? That was out of the question. She couldn't see Al-Cid, much less ask of him to take her in. Not after that… Not after the things he had shared with her, he had asked of her.

"Basch, are you insane! You know what he has done! I cannot go there!" She replied in a harsh whisper.

"Then persuade him. You are not safe and your safety is one of the things I hold dear. I cannot protect you like I have and should have. If you will not go for yourself, please go for me. Will you do that?"

She was silent. Go to Rozarria not for herself, but for Basch? But why?

Basch took her silence as his cue to leave and so he said one last thing before he left.

"If you do go to Rozarria, send a letter right away to Rikken in Balfonheim. He will see things are taken care of."

Basch picked up his helmet and with one last glance at his queen, he sorrowfully frowned and put his helmet back on, leaving Ashe alone to her thoughts and his proposition.


	4. Denizens of the Night

Chapter Four -Denizens of the Night-

Many things could be said about the predicament our dear friends are in, but none can say anything about the catastrophe that is still to come.

It comes slow, leaving danger signs in its wake. Shouts, screams, yells could all be heard. All in terror, all in fear. You do not know true fear, true terror until you do. It fills your very core, shakes your entire soul.

You're shaking, shaking, shaking. Why won't it stop?

You're crying, crying, crying. No use seeing through your blurry eyes.

You struggle to keep things in, some even try to hold their hysteria. Clutching their face, their sides, their hands groping their face with such force, you wonder why have no marks shown on their face?

Some struggle to keep this demon inside, others know how to keep it locked away. Deep breathing, attempts to calm oneself, it succeeds for now, but you never know when it will come back. _**They **_never know when it will come back or when it does, if it'll affect someone near or dear to them.

Never let them see. Never let them know. Hide these feelings. Hide your anxiety. The worst is yet to come.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Small breathy voices swirl through the fog. They giggle, they laugh, they see their prey. They want to touch it, to poke it, to see what it does when something encounters it.

Curious little things they are. The voices are feminine, they're dangerous. They fly into rage upon a whim if their prey is stupid enough to try to run away.

A pair of feet wonders through the woods, being quiet, trying not to wake the demons that wander through the night.

Her long blonde hair sweeping across the forest floor, her albino rabbit ears want to touch the trees, her lovely pink garb stood out like a sore thumb. This Viera was foolish. Did she want to be enveloped by those wispy voices?

One wrong placement of her feet and a branch cracks. The voices hear. They smirk to each other. A prey. _**Their **_prey and it smelled _good. _

They snuck up on the young Viera and when she paused a moment as if listening for something, hands reached out and wrapped themselves all over her body, stifling screams and stopping any and all attempts to break away.

They did not touch her eyes. They wanted her to see, see who or what had taken her and realize that there was no escape, but when the leader gazed down into the young Viera's face what a surprise it was to her, the leader. She knew this Viera. She knew her well.

"Hello, Mydia."


	5. A Chanced Meeting

Chapter Five -A Chanced Meeting-

The howling wind was fierce and carried handfuls of sands. It discarded the excess onto the streets and whatever people dared walked through them during a sandstorm. Rabanastre, the capital city of the kingdom of Dalmasca. It was where the Lady Ashe and King Raminas lived. The king ruled his kingdom wonderfully. He always gave things to citizens, making sure that they were well provided for. The citizens in turn wanted for nothing else, nothing but the reign of their generous and kind king to continue. A storm such as this threatened to bring ruin and disaster to the reign of King Raminas. It was in this storm that a young and foolish Viera walked through the cobblestone streets, doing well to keep her cloak on her.

This particular Viera was unlike any other for she had beautiful blonde hair that touched the ground, sweeping across it like a cape, she had eyes the colour of cooling lava, her outfit was various shades of pink, the armor wrapping itself around her body as if it were alive, a single piece of fabric covering her stomach, her black stockings made her violet clawed heels stand out, but her short cream coloured Viera ears were the most peculiar of all. Everyone knew all Viera had long escentric ears, being able to detect numerous sounds that were all unheard by the Humes. But not this Viera. No. She could hear just as much, possibly even more than normal Viera. Her kind was the oldest of all Viera, but they were also the most hated. She was of the Feol Vieras, one of her ancestors fell in love with a being with wings who ruled the skies. These Viera abandoned the Green Word and relocated to Roda Volcano where they remained even to this day, unknown by everyone in the world. Unknown and unheard.

This Viera's name was Mydia and she was one of the Feol Viera who could not bare living in the volcano any longer. She wanted to know why they weren't allowed to leave. She wanted to know why their fate was so cruel. Her mother had given her a tomb in response, explaining how one day they would reach the skies and be free from their current fate. This tomb served as Mydia's way out, her way to see the world and so when she was of age, she left her home and journeyed the world. Eventually she had made it to Dalmasca, hearing of the wondrous capital city from the many nomads she encountered. This capital city was Rabanastre and when she arrived from the Giza Plains she was shocked to see that a sandstorm from one side of the city had somehow made its way in. How bizarre!

Mydia not knowing where to take shelter, wandered aimlessly for she could hardly see an inch in front of her nose and it was because of this that she did not see the person rushing towards her.

She crashed right into him, stumbling from the encounter. Mydia dared to gaze up to see who she had run into, to apologize and perhaps ask them for a place to stay. The person in front of her was a man, a man who clearly worked in the Order, Dalmasca's army for protection against the neighboring empires of Archadia and Rozarria. He was fair of skin, his own armor providing little protection. His lightened red hair was covered with sand and his green eyes were warm and friendly.

Mydia was somewhat taken aback by the mysterious beauty of this mysterious man and found herself stumbling for words to apologize.

"I… I am sorry. Forgive me. I am…. new to this city." She said.

"Well, that would certainly explain why you are out in this sandstorm instead of taking shelter inside!" He smiled.

"Well then, pray tell why you are outside as well?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I work in the Order. I was ordered to see if there were any stragglers outside wandering through this storm and imagine my surprise when I find you!" His voice was kind and he led Mydia into a nearby store to take shelter in until the storm passed.

"I take it that I am the only one that you found." She sighed. Everyday she tried her hardest not to stick out, but it seemed like it was becoming more and more impossible as each day passed.

He smiled again and said, "My name is Velis and yours, m'lady?"

Her cheeks flushed again and she cast her eyes toward the floor as she replied that her name was Mydia.

"Mydia… what a strange, but beautiful name." Velis remarked. "Ah, but it suits you. Mydia… Would you care for something to eat? I am sure the shop owner would be able to procure something for you."

She shook her head. She couldn't eat right now for she was not hungry and even if she was, she still would not eat, fearing her cloak would fall and all eyes would land on her ears.

"No, I am fine. Thank you, Velis." She tried giving his name a try. It sounded weird on her tongue.

"Alright, if you're sure…"

Feeling uncomfortable, Mydia took a look at her surroundings. The walls inside were all of brown brick, shiny but durable, able to withstand the storm. Numerous racks of clothing lined the walls and every available space on the floor. A counter sat directly across from them, the area behind it littered with boxes upon boxes of new merchandise that the store owners had not put out yet. One of the store owners, a young man, had noticed the two come in and smiled upon recognizing the young man.

"Velis! How are you? I don't get to see you much these days. I hope the other soldiers are treating you well enough."

"Markus. I'm well and it's nice to see you. I was just out on some rounds before the storm took. Is it too much trouble to take us in until this storm ends?"

The two shook hands and their conversation was warm and friendly. Mydia was jealous. She had never shared such things with other people like her, let alone anyone at all.

"Of course it's not too much trouble! The wife's next door with the kids so it'll be just us three until then."

Markus walked into the back of the store where the living quarters were. Velis made way to follow him when he noticed that Mydia was not moving from where she stood. In fact, she hadn't moved from the spot at all since coming in.

He could read her uncomfort. He could see it on her face and he became concerned. "Are you alright, Mydia? Do you feel sick? What's wrong?"

She was quiet for a few moments, ignoring his questions and his gaze before she let out a whisper. "Are you so sure that you'd let someone such as myself be around you?"

Shock took over Velis's expression. "Of course I will! And Markus will too!"

"Even if… I'm different?"

She waited for him to ask that question, the question she expected most, but instead what she received shocked her even more.

"I don't care if you're different, Mydia. I know I have not know you that long, but I know, I have this feeling deep down, that no matter who you are or what race you are, you are a magnificent person."

Mydia's face turned red from his response. The heat she felt from his compliment was unknown to her, but inside she felt fuzzy and happy and she smiled and looked Velis in the eyes and her smile was so beautiful, so radiant that if it was for anyone else it would have blinded them. She said, "Thank you," to Velis, her voice full of warmth and appreciation.

"Are you two coming?" Markus shouted from the other room, interrupting the two.

"Yeah! We'll be there in a minute!" Velis shouted back.

Mydia walked forward to stand beside this man that made her feel like she belonged and she let the cover of the cloak fall from her head and rest on her shoulders and turned to him and said, "Well? Let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>The next chapter will be about Velis and Mydia too and then it will go back to the others.


	6. Fleeting Love

Chapter Six -Fleeting Love-

Weeks had passed since that sandstorm that allowed Mydia and Velis to meet. Some would say it was a chanced meeting for what it would later bring. Mydia stayed in Rabanastre longer than any other place she had stayed, growing more and more comfortable with letting the other people see her unique ears and clothing. Of course the other Viera knew what she was, but no one else did and that was fine with her. Besides, she only truly spoke with Velis so it didn't matter anyhow.

During the weeks that had passed since that sandstorm, Mydia and Velis had grown rather fond of each other, enjoying their company more than any other person's. Their friendship began to grow into something more when the approaching war left little time for Velis to spend time with Mydia.

Mydia was not happy with this, with spending next to no time with Velis, but they had come up with a plan to meet outside one of the gates of Rabanastre whenever they had free time. Of course, Mydia was always free so she spent most of her time hunting in the Giza Plains waiting for someone to arrive with a note from Velis saying that he wanted to meet.

These meetings were special to them both considering now that talk of the Archadean Empire was planning on invading Nalbina had spread and Velis was busy now more than ever.

One meeting was especially painful for her. Mydia couldn't help but feel that that last meeting was going to be their last and that she would never see her beloved again. He had sent word along with a Moogle this time, saying how he had some big news to tell her. She wondered if he was going to do something romantic, she couldn't help but hope, so she spent a little time more hunting to gather her thoughts and to compose herself until she was ready.

When she arrived and saw Velis waiting, she said, "I'm sorry I'm so late. What is this news you wish to tell me?"

Velis took a moment to respond, he was trying to arrange his thoughts before answering but when he did it shocked her. "I've been my decision. I'm joining the Dalmascan Army."

Utter shock took over her features, fear swam into her heart and a coldness settled in her bones. "You would risk your life so that kings and emperors can play at their game of thrones? Why?"

His gaze turned to the ground now, hands formed into fists, he looked up at her and drunk in her beauty, swallowed the fear that held him back and replied, "So that you can live in a world free of tyranny and fear. And when I'm back you can take me to see your family."

Tears entered her eyes and she had to turn away before whispering in an almost silent reply, "Oh, Velis…"

He turned her around to face him, holding her hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze. A kiss on her cheek, a caress of the face and then he was gone and Mydia watched him leave. The fear finally settling in.

After that day, she waited and waited, hoping he would come back but he never did. Angry and upset at these events, she left Rabanastre, vowing to never come back, to never look back. Her feelings caused her to be blind to her surroundings, she didn't know where she was until a crunch of leaves, a snap of a branch brought her to her senses.

A quick glance around her and she realized that she was in the land of Rozarria, but not just anywhere in Rozarria. She was in some foreign forest that she recognized from various pictures and descriptions. A forest that was home to deadly she-devils that had no name, no bodies, were simply just there, they just were and that's what made them so scary because you didn't know what you were up against. None of their prey lived long enough to tell of their experience. So, they simply became a legend, a story told to little children so that they would behave, but the creatures were very real and now Mydia had stepped into their threshold.

A warm gust of wind blew on her back, alerting her senses and causing her to run forward, deeper in with no way out.

She couldn't remember why she was here at all, only knew she wanted to take revenge on those who had taken her beloved from her.

Soon, she heard whispers, laughter and then the hands had touched her, wrapped tightly around her, taking her in.

The leader had recognized Mydia and she said hello, but Mydia couldn't hear. The hands were all wrapped around her too tightly. The leader knew what she would do. She would plant magnificent dreams of grandeur in the young Viera's mind, have her believe there to be a way to save her beloved. It was all too bittersweet, but perfect for the leader, a Feol Viera named Agnice, to begin her revenge on Feolthanos, the winged God of the skies.

Agnice caressed Mydia's face and spoke in a soothing voice, one Mydia could not hear. "Do not worry, dear girl, dear descendent of mine. I will help you in your revenge. I will lead you to the skies above."

Only Agnice did not know that Feolthanos had been keeping an eye on Mydia. He would not let Agnice have her way. He would let her think that she had control over Mydia, and then he would seize his chance and rid of her and her followers. His plan, his revenge must come to action and Mydia was the perfect person to help him achieve it.


End file.
